Naruto Has
by 8B
Summary: Naruto has the body,and the 'friends, but not sasuke. Now Sasuke will make it his priority to set the Blond straight. OneShot...sasunaru goodness. NOTE: very first fanfic


_**Naruto has...**_

Naruto has a nice ass.

Not that I've been staring at it for the past hour, I just kind of noticed it for some odd reason beyond me.

Okay who am I fooling I live for the blond dobe and when I say he has the cutest ass in the damned world you best believe I mean it. To make things worse that fine piece of ass was prancing around in front of me at this very moment, taunting me.

'Sasuke look at me, I'm a sexy piece of ass and I know I, and I'm gonna dance in front of you until your dick explodes ripping a whole through the pants you spent too much money on to impress me this morning'

Damn my raging hormones and that sexy ass. We've been out in the cold the entire morning bull shitting around ass naked, with damned sticks and balls. The constant yell of dattebayo was ringing in my ears. I longed for the end of the game. What kind of crazed masked sensei would have under aged students prancing around in 10 degree weather? A silver haired freak who hits on elementary school teachers of course. Speaking of sticks and balls he is here prancing around ass naked with the rest of us.**(AN-yea what a freak)**

So here I sit out again with only my pants on cause Kakashi wouldn't let me get completely dressed again. A certain blond that plagued my dreams was bouncing playfully around in front of me naked as the day he was born making the apparent erection in my ridiculously priced pants pulse with each bounce of his own exposed member.

Truth be told Naruto was a natural blond. The soft curls that rested at the life of him drove me wild with anticipation. The entire game I had been working my ass to get close enough to allow some contact. No such luck the dobe just darted out of my reach each dreadful time, only succeeding in adding to my need for him.

Neji must also have some sort of fetish for the blond because each time I made for Naruto he would make a call on me. Kakashi to busy admiring all the fruitful young boy flesh let each call go through without a second thought. The bastard. They all must have something against on account of me being so sexy and all.

I have no time for haters, I need to make Naruto mine fast before I have to make things more obvious and go straight out and drag his ass off the field kicking and screaming.

"Hey Shikamaru buddy tag me in again" I asked trying to appeal to his weak side "I know you don't wanna play this lame ass game."

"This will be the eighth time Sasuke why can't you just leave Naruto alone and stay in the fucking game!" Whoa buddy no need to yell there

And what kind of stupid ass question was that? How could I leave **that **alone? Some people don't think. Naruto the light to most of the reject son the field right now was naked. Ass naked. How could they expect me to leave that alone?

Because they wanted him too of course. I watched each and everyone of them as they stepped up to him after he made a goal shot. Each slap on the back, rustle of his bright hair, and the slap on the ass he got from Kakashi. I'd kill him later for that.

I would not give up on making him mine today. That's why I called over the person I dreaded most.

"Lee can I ask I favor?" I asked wincing

"Of course as team captain it is my duty to assist all of my teammates in the most helpful and righteous matter!" What was he on crack. I asked one question and he pulls out the I have a dream speech on me. Good God he wasn't done. "Whatever you need I will do my best to accommodate to your needs in a timely fashion. So what do you need" Sigh what a fag.

"How bout a gun and two bullets" I replied hoping to prove my distaste for him.

"Why two bullets?" he chuckled was that sarcasm I heard

"To end my misery and punish you for causing it' i just continued to chuckle' along with him. I needed his help didn't I.

Accommodate my needs, there was only one person I wanted doing that but he was to busy chasing a stupid ball up and down a stupid fucking field for his sensei's perverted amusement.

Sigh better get this over with. "Look Lee, I don't know if you've noticed but I have a slight attraction to…" The breath was knocked out of me as Naruto fell head first onto the ground. Ass stuck up in air and legs sprayed apart, the soft blond curls visible running from his cock to the very core of him. I wanted to fill that core and fuck him within an inch of his life at that very second. Damn the steps to be taken just to get close to him.

That's when I noticed Lee walking away. "Hey Lee where are you going?" I asked getting impatient as hell with the compression of my pants.

"Sorry Sasuke I'm not gonna help you in your obsession with Naruto." He said snidely glaring at the ever growing bulge in my pants. "Find somebody else to con." Hey fuck you Lee you sick green freak. He probably is thinking the same thoughts as me. I don't think your dick can get that hard in the cold. He's right though I am kind of obvious. Think of non attractive things, oh I know Karin. Damn that's an ugly bitch I wished she'd stay away from me. Hmm seems to be working now I can get back to Naruto. Damn he was stretching what the fuck!

My member is now at full attention now. What am I supposed to do? Maybe I can sneak of take care of business and get back before the games ends and get back.

"Naruto you look a little tired you've been in the entire game sit out for a bit, I'm sure that little fall threw off your game a bit." Oh thank the heavens above my angel was now bounding over to the side lines with a little too much enthusiasm making his member bounce along with him in a teasing manner. Oh Naruto why are you so sexy. I quickly pulled off my shorts before he reached me to save time for more important matters later.

"Oi Sasuke, you really suck at sports you know" he said grinning his trademark grin. "Every time I turned around you were on the side.

So he didn't know that I had spent the netire morning trying to make my feelings known. What a baka.

"I don't really have a taste for them dobe" I said non-chalantly

"Don't call me dobe dattebayo!!!" he shouted, straight into my ear might I add. "You don't have to get all hissy and whatever I was trying to be nice because you sucked so bad."

I'd like to suck you so good. I added in my head. I didn't wanna get into an argument not now that I had him right were I wanted him. I should start with some physical contact. So I pinched his bare bum and said "you think insulting me is being nice." Testing my boundaries.

I nearly moaned in delight when he pinched my bum back with a startled "don't pinch me teme, dattebayo!!!" I soaked in all the envious glares I was receiving from everyone else. Yes!

We had to get out of here fast so I worked up a quick plan in my head. Lure him away, the dobe would fall for anything. Then all I'd have to do was pounce. Ah you've done it again Sasuke.

I notice Naruto looking at me. His face is full with curiosity and slighty tilted to the side. Why must he be so cute when I am trying to seduce him. Quick must find place to rut my adorable blond god.

I doubled over in mock pain hoping my acting skills weren't as brain as my dear Naruto's brain. "Ugh." I started to make short gasps and wriggle around.

"Sasuke are you alright dattebayo?" he looked at me eyes filled with concern. God I loved him. Wait that was new I was positive that I just wanted to fuck his non-existent brains out now I was suddenly in love with him because he asked me a question. Then he grabbed my hand and I turned to goo. Maybe.

I looked up at him with I hoped was a pained look. "Naruto I don't feel too hot all of a sudden." Not! My body was on fire from how he last touched me. I stood up quickly praying that he would follow me in concern. I walked a while until I came to a small stream as wide as someone's arm and I gingerly lowered myself to the ground.

Just as I had wished Naruto was right behind me. But like the baka he is he was so close that when I dropped to the ground he tripped over me and stumbled forward and landed flat on his face in front of me.**(AN-he does that a lot doesn't he) **I had an eyeful of Naruto Uzimaki's sex in my face. Yes!

"Dobe" I said trying to remain cool. "How is it that you can constantly land on your ass and can still think." He probably can't but I needed something.

"What! I'll have you know that I think all the time" he shouted. "As a matter of fact yesterday I was…" Oh if he could only be as bright as his hair. How can I be in love with an idiot like this. An idiot that twirled the hair on the nape of his neck when he listed things like he was doing now. He looked so adorable as he talked…and talked, and talked. Damn would he ever shut up. Hmm now is my chance.

I scooted up good and close to him and watched steadily as those smooth pink lips continued to move. That needed to stop…now. I lunged forward knocking Naruto onto his back. He stared at me with his huge blond eyes. "Oi Sa Sasuke…wha what are you doing?" Oh how cute, I wanted him now.

I didn't answer I just pressed my lips against his in the lightest way possible giving him chance to move away from me. When he didn't and to my delighted surprise he leaned pushed back with such force you'd think there was a volcano erupting inside of him like it was in me. It was bruising and filled with emotion. Sweet and then not so sweet soft and then not so soft. Our already naked bodies gave me the advantage and I slowly trailed my hand down his body earning a gasp of surprise from him. I used this as an advantage and slipped my tongue into his sweet hot mouth.

His tongue tangled with mine swiftly and slick. He was driving me insane and I told him so. He only chuckled "I've wanted this forever Sasuke" his voice suddenly thick and deep with emotion making me groan in response.

Next thing I know I'm being flipped onto my back and Naruto is trailing kisses down my chest and stomach stopping to flick my nipples with his wet pink tongue. More moaning. He continued his way down and stopped and looked up at me as he arrived at my solid hard cock. It was already glistening with pre cum. I gasped and threw my head back as I saw Naruto lick up a trail of said come. He placed several open mouth kisses on my member and shocked the hell out of me when he gently pressed his knuckles into my balls. I came all over his tanned stomach.

"Where did you learn that?" I asked after I had calmed from riding the waves of my first orgasm of the night. "No fair Sasuke-teme you couldn't even wait for me." He wined pink lips set in a stubborn pout. I had no control after that.

I flipped back under me and pulled his legs up onto my shoulders. I began stroking him softly and presented him with three fingers with he slid into his mouth bringing me completely back to life. He sucked at them sliding his tongue between each fingers until they were ready to enter him. I inserted one finger into his entrance we both hissed at his tightness. Slowly I added finger after finger and pulled in and out stretching him. Naruto had his head back as he moaned my name.

"Sasuke please…" he begged.

"Please? Please what Naru-chan" I slammed my fingers into him as far as possible earning a scream from my lover as I brushed his prostate.

"Uh meh" he mumbled while biting into his lip. :What was that Naruto I couldn't understand" I said teasing him.

"FUCK ME SASUKE!" he screamed. He didn't have to tell me twice. I pulled my fingers out of him and grabbed his ass. I slowly pushed into him not wanting to hurt him.

He whimpered anyway tears like diamonds slid down his flushed cheeks. I leaned forward and licked them away whispering words of comfort to him. When he nodded for me to continue I decided to get it over with and filled him in one fluid motion.

My poor Naruto stifled a cry and more tears came. I moved a little in him brushing softly against his spot. I wasn't surprised at the long guttural moan that escaped both our lips.

I began a steady pace for us. Jumbled words declaring my love for him spilled from my lips. It only excited Naruto more as he match me thrust for thrust.

Harder faster. He ordered me and I was more than happy to obey. I was now pounding into him stabbing his prostate with each thrust. I felt the coil winding tighter and tighter in the base of my stomach and I knew I was coming. I gripped Naruto like a drowning man gripped a spar and pumped his thick cock to add to his release. He came gripping at the back of my neck screaming my name. A few thrust and I was joining him riding the waves of the same breathtaking orgasm.

My hips still bucked into him as a reflex as we came down together. I pulled out of him collapsing against his damp body and nestled my face into the crook of his smooth neck.

I looked up into his face and smiled as he was smiling at me. "I just might love you Sasuke" he said still grinning.

"Really" I said grinning back. "Well I just love you Naruto."

My Dobe let out an excited laugh and pulled me closer to him. How did he know I would love that. Maybe we just belong together. We just belonged together and could just be together now. So we ignore the calls of the others searching for us.

Naruto has a nice ass. Beautiful smile. And startling blue eyes. And now he has my love

**Owari**


End file.
